


Tricks From Back East

by BaileyBuniBundles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e12 Gone Forever, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to episode Gone Forever from season 2</p><p>The beginning scene where Lori and Danny are handcuffed together when Steve and Joe come looking for them, but in Alpha Omega Beta universe.<br/>In this coda, Steve and Danny are already mates and have been for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks From Back East

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first delve into Alpha/Beta/Omega works so I appreciate any feedback or help you can offer! 
> 
> I know just a bit about Alpha/Beta/Omega and how it works ,but I might have added a few new things that might clash with rules in that universe. I hope you enjoy anyway though!

“Why is Danny living in the Hawaiian Village?” Joe asked as he and Steve waited in the rising elevator to the floor that Danny was currently staying in.

Steve grinned watching the rising number “Well, he isn’t exactly living here justing staying for a bit,”

Steve exited the elevator relaxed as he walked through the hallways of the Hilton hotel, Joe by his side. “Why don’t you just let Danny stay at your place? You are his alpha after all,” Joe asked watching Steve’s expression carefully.

Turning a corner, Steve kept his face neutral as he thought back to the argument they had a couple nights ago about Steve’s possessive nature, that resulted in Danny storming out and yelling at him before pulling out of the driveway that he was taking a vacation. “Yeah, we tried that, but Danny just needed a little ‘vacation’ as he called it,” Steve answered his voice strained.

“Oh so you’re in the dog house, I get it,” Joe said as he laughed, stopping in front of the door to Danny’s hotel room, Steve knocking loudly.

“No thank you!” Danny’s muffled voice called through the thick door.

Steve stepped back, half hurt by the finality in Danny’s voice, but squared his shoulders, determined to get the blonde out of the hotel and to the fitting store for Chin’s wedding. “Come on Danny, we’re gonna be late for the tux fitting,” pausing slightly at the lack of response, “Come on, Chin’s wedding this saturday remember,”

“Uhh, I'm a bit busy come back later please, okay, thanks!” Danny called a nervous shake starting in his voice and a loud shuffling resounding through the wood.

Steve stared at the door, the thought of Danny with another person, maybe even an alpha, crossing his mind and setting his nerves off like fire to gasoline, “You’re busy!?  I’m not coming back later Daniel, open the door,” he commanded pounding his fist on the pristine white frame.

When the door open Steve rushed to enter and investigate only to be stopped mid-stride by the sight of Danny handcuffed to Lori Weston, both looking very frazzled. They both turned, Danny before Lori and walked back into the suite’s living room area. A low growl forming in his throat Steve followed close behind, knowing Joe would follow on his own.

Danny got to work throwing pillows across the room,effectively missing Steve’s hard gaze as Lori put her hands up in surrender only slightly taking the edge off of Steve as she talked “It’s not what it looks like,”

Taking in the hard nervous set in Lori’s shoulders and her slight submissive demeanor he calmed his instincts a bit, determining that she was in no way trying to lay claim on Danny because she knew full well that Steve was not keen to sharing. Seeming relaxed his stood and watched as the two scatterly tried to fix the mess they were in, only offering an okay in response.

Joe was keeping his laughter in at the sight of Danny flipping over pillows and Lori keeping Steve from attacking her at any moment calling out “We can come back later if you two are busy,”

Danny finally raising his head answered as confidently as his could with the disapproving glare of his alpha stabbing him in the side “No, it’s fine, Lori just came to use the pool,” sending Steve a small glare back as he took a breath “Turns out the room comes with a complimentary spa service,”

“You know, like a hot stone massage kind of thing,” Lori offered, more to Joe as she didn’t want to meet or challenge Steve in any way at the moment, trying to explain and settle everyone’s emotions.

“I’m not a spa service kind of guy myself,” Joe answered a grin spread across his face at Steve’s now held back but amused demeanor.

“You know, neither am I and I didn’t want it to go to waste, so I called Lori here so she could use it,” Danny grasped, turning to Steve a small challenge in his eyes knowing that the man would have taken Danny up on the spa service, but wanted to ‘punish’ him by giving it to the new girl that would take any chance of being including in the team.

Steve gritted his teeth,as he watched the blonde hold himself like he didn’t need him and that they weren’t mated. Knowing that Danny only wanted him to take the bait and return his challenge he bit his lip and asked “And the handcuffs?”

“Oh! uh Danny was just showing me the uhh,” Lori explained helpfully as she turned to Danny who was nodding along and smiling “the Jersey slip,”

“The Jersey slip?” Steve asked laughing to himself at the hole Danny was digging for himself and that he was gonna have to either pull him out of or punish him for.

“The hoodrat cuff slip, yeah all the kids were doing it back east, so thought I’d show her,” Danny jumped in, grinning as he noticed all of the signs of Steve holding back his possessive nature; The puffed out chest, the gritted teeth with just slightly elongated canines and too big smile as he was forced to be pleasant to a person that was conveniently attached to his mate. Yeah he had gotten himself in too deep by inviting Lori over.

“And we uh lost the key, maybe in the couch somewhere,” Lori finished, looking at Steve and trying to keep her gaze nonthreatening.

“Yeah, the couch,” Steve laughed turning to the opposite longue chair and ridding it of its cushions.

“Yeah so maybe you wanna set up a search grid, maybe call the canine unit?” Danny called grinning to himself at his snarky jab at Steve, and feeling content when he saw the man’s body still for a second as he thought about charging at Danny, but returned to throwing cushions haphazardly.

“You checked your pockets right Danny?” Lori asked as they all got busy checking the couch cushions.Steve piped up a little at the question familiar with the game Danny was playing,he had pulled it on him many times before, and forced himself not to laugh. 

“Of course I checked my pockets,” Danny retorted confidently “I’m not a complete idiot,”he said pulling his left pocket out for show. Steve grinned a little proud that Danny’s deceptive skills had gotten significantly better. Playing the hurt feelings card was always a safe bet.

Walking up behind Danny ,Steve settled his legs in between the blonde’s leaving no room for escape and stuffed his hand into his right pocket “How about we check both, Daniel,” he said smirking as he grasped the small metal key that seemed to be waiting to be found. Danny fought the hold the brunette had around him but any movement had him ass grinding against the taller man’s front where he could feel a large pressure.

“Oh look at that!” Danny exclaimed blushing mildly as Steve pulled the key out, making a show of where he had found it.

Lori shook her head “Wow, the whole time really?” she asked thanking Steve as he removed himself from behind Danny and stood with the cuffs in his hands undoing the lock on her wrist.

Lori let out a loud sigh once the handcuff had been released and thanked Steve again who just huffed making her move out of the way. Joe fell back on the couch Lori doing the same in a nearby armchair warily to watch the fall out of Danny’s plan.

Steve keep his face blank as he tightened the wrist on the handcuff still attached to Danny feeling a little satisfaction at the onslaught of 'heys' he heard in response. Steve turned taking a few steps back from the blonde who held his arm out and pouting “What?” Steve asked grinning at his Danno’s ploy of pouting to get his way “I thought you were gonna show us the Jersey slip, Danno ”

“Do me a favor please, would you?” Danny asked, his voice dropping seductively, but Steve didn’t make any move to help.

“I could shoot’ em off you like they do in Afghanistan,” Joe commented adding insult to injury.

“That’s funny, thanks Joe, I like that,” Danny gritted out knowing that if he wasn’t Steve’s SEAL officer he would have smacked that smirk off his face by now. “Can I have the key please?” He asked Steve who only smirked.

“Look at that view,” Steve said enjoying having this much power over Danny. He turned and walked over to the terrace ,arms crossed over his chest.

Danny followed close behind “Oh yeah, they give you such a nice view for the price, you know they have an even better one in the master bedroom,” he quipped playfully and bared his neck that had bore the now faded teeth mark Steve had given him about a week ago, knowing that if begging didn’t work, even Steve wasn’t immune to the offer of Danny’s body especially in a situation where he would be in control.

Steve was sent into full alpha mode at the sight of the faded bite bruise across Danny’s neck and sniffed in a large whiff of Danny’s scent. “Joe, Lori,” He barked, getting both of their attention quickly “Danny and I are going to be late to the tuxedo fitting, he needs a quick reminder of something important,”

Lori and Joe both laughed and stood up quickly. Joe did a very childlike ‘oooh’ as Lori mouthed to Danny “You are in so much trouble,” before running out of the hotel room.

Danny felt his skin go on edge as the door clicked and he quickly turned back to Steve who rushed forward into his space. “So that was your big plan ,Danny?” Steve asked slowly backing the man against the couch “Make me even more possessive while on a vacation to escape my alpha-nature?”

Danny pouted, not meeting Steve’s steel gaze as he towered over him, pinning him  to the back of red velvet armchair “Not at first, I may have just missed your attention, a bit,”

Steve keened at the honesty his presence urged from Danny. Grinning Steve nosed at the blonde’s chin, basking in the sound of the other man’s whines from the contact. “You know that I’m only yours, Danno, you just have to ask,” Steve murmured, brushing his teeth against the faded mate mark on his neck, causing the blonde to shudder and let out a low whine.

“Unfortunately, I can’t just ignore the fact that you handcuffed yourself to Lori Weston, of all people,”

Danny moaned loudly as Steve gripped his teeth onto the skin between his neck and shoulder, but not biting down yet. “I’ll just have to make sure that you don’t forget who you belong to so easily,” He growled lowly after lavishing his tongue over it numerous times before piercing the skin on the shorter man’s neck hard.

Danny let out a long moan in surprise, latching his teeth onto the back of the velvet couch to muffle his moans much like Steve was doing to his own neck. Suddenly Steve pulled both of Danny’s hands over his head and handcuffed them together keeping them both locked in place as Danny squirmed in the taller man’s grip. “Babe, we can’t,” Danny murmured momentarily cut off as Steve flipped him over and laid him on the couch a bit more comfortable. “Chin’s gonna be mad,”

“Don’t act like it’s my fault,” Steve chided, resting his legs in between Danny’s and raking his teeth over the now vibrant claim bite. Danny scoffed his face twisting in offense before Steve’s knee hitched up in between the blonde’s legs grinding against the man’s already hard cock. Danny cursed the taller man under his breath, feeling the wide smirk against his skin and the now insistent pressure on the tight fabric of his jeans.  “Plus, I’m sure he will understand,” Steve snickered.

Danny let out a huff of a laugh “He hasn’t been very understanding the few others times,” he reasoned making them both laugh.”Now that you got your possessive stride over with, how about getting me out of these handcuffs, babe,”  Steve’s only answer was a familiar grin.

* * *

 

“Isn’t this a beach wedding, Chin?” Steve asked shaking his head “What’s wrong with boardies and slippers,” he questioned, making sure to remind himself later on to fight for his right to wear no shoes at his and Danny’s wedding, hopeful that Danny wouldn’t shoot him down on his next attempt.

“What’s wrong with them,” Chin lamented “Is that they do not match the bridesmaids dresses,” Steve let out a huge sigh of understanding as he buttoned his wrist cuff, watching the shiny metal handcuff shake on Danny’s wrist as he messed with a pair of suspenders hanging on the mirror.

“And for the record, Danny, neither do handcuffs or, uhh, large alpha marks,” Chin laughed as the blonde’s face went pink around the cheeks.

Joe snickered as Kamekona pulled the man’s hand up by the metal circle “I was gonna ask about those brah,” he said not feeling the tension rising between two men in the room.

Steve grinned like a fox before commanding playfully “Show’ em the Jersey slip Danno,” Danny just put on a stretched grin, playing nice while they had an audience, but secretly planning all the things he would get back at his dork of an alpha.

 


End file.
